


On Your Knees

by Calmforwinter



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Captain America Civil War, Captain America the Winter Soldier, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Bucky, Angry Bucky Barnes, Angry Sex, Bucky Angst, Bucky Barnes Angst, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Fluff, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Feels, Daddy Bucky, Dominant Bucky, Dominant Bucky Barnes, Dominant Winter Soldier, F/M, First Time, One Shot, Pregnancy, Stucky - Freeform, The Winter Soldier feels, angry bucky sex, bucky barnes one shot, bucky barnes sex, bucky barnes smut, bucky barnes x pregnant ofc, bucky confesses his love, bucky fluff, bucky love, bucky one shot, bucky sex, bucky smut, bucky x pregnant oc, buckys baby, buckys child, daddy bucky barnes, dominating Bucky, dominating bucky barnes, recovering Bucky Barnes, recovering bucky, rough bucky, rough bucky barnes, the winter sodlier confesses his love, the winter soldier fluff, the winter soldier smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:18:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4611612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calmforwinter/pseuds/Calmforwinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eva eagerly awaits the return of her baby-daddy but Bucky's had a long hard mission and has a few ideas of his own how to relax. During all the fun, she remembers their first time together, back when they disliked each other (or so they thought) and he was the arrogant asshole with the gorgeous eyes that pushed all her buttons. Dominant Bucky, angry sex, make-up sex, what more can I say!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry my summary sucks for this one! If you liked it leave a comment and some kudos guys :) Thanks so much my saucy muffins! Enjoy your smut!

I watched the clock intently, absentmindedly rubbing my slightly swelling stomach. JARVIS confirmed safe arrival of the team at 9:30pm. That gave him time for an hour debriefing... so that’s 10:30...then a shower and medicals that brings us to 11:30... _so where the hell was my_ _super soldier?_ JARVIS had said they were all home. I got up and walked to the window as if to catch sight of him under the streetlamps, stupid really. I was getting antsy, pair that with super frickin’ bored and you have one highly strung pregnant girlfriend on your hands.

As if he could hear my thoughts, the door clicked open and in he trudged bringing all the bad weather with him. Stood there in the dark I could see how frightening he may seem to some of his... _victims_. 6ft 2, built like a brick wall and head to toe in black. This time though it was a black t-shirt and sweatpants after his shower and check-up. Those pants hung just right...the way where if he lifted his arms you could catch a glimpse of that hard cut V and _oh_ _so happy trail_...

'Baby I was beginning to get worried, JARVIS told me all went well but like, I was just sat here and...' With an absent minded kiss on the side of my head and a gentle rub of my bulging belly, Bucky walked straight past me mid-sentence, his face the picture of thunder. _Well_ _if Mr Moody would like to respond..._ He took a beer from the fridge and tapped it down on the table in the way I hated, popping the cap off and taking a swig. With a heavy sigh he dumped himself down on one of the small kitchen table chairs. _That bad huh?_ You see, It’s not often he comes home in such a bad mood after missions but occasionally it does happen.

'There were casualties then?' I ventured. I know that when he’s like this it’s best to tread carefully lest I ignite any unwanted memories, then he becomes a self-loathing brooder for a week and honestly I have other shit to deal with. Let me tell you a moody assassin is _no_ fun to live with, especially when you're 6 months pregnant and your hormones are playing hell with you. _You_ try to convince your baby-daddy to go shopping for dresses cos nothing fits you anymore, _oh never mind_. Point is my man is down and I don’t know what to do about it.

'Do you want me to run you a bath baby?' I tried,

A slight shake of the head.

'I could fix you something to eat?'

He takes a swig of his beer. _Succinct!_

'How about...'

'On your knees' he spoke barely audibly.

'Bucky wh...'

'On. Your knees' he commanded, louder and sharper than before. His eyes travelled to mine, a silent challenge to disobey him. _Oh I see_ _where this is about to go, I know this Bucky and I like him very much..._

We often engaged in rough sex but only occasionally, in times like these, after a long difficult mission that took it’s toll did he take out his frustrations in what I considered the most _heavenly_ way possible. Since we found out about the baby though, he’d toned it down considerably, much to my disappointment. He was a doting boyfriend and father-to-be but it was no secret around the tower that he was over-protective and leaned towards self-loathing introspection. So when I announced the big news he took it upon himself to halt any particularly rough ‘hanky-panky’ lest he hurt me, _spoil sport_.

With that in mind, it was with pure delight that I obliged to this unexpected command. Kneeling before him on the cold wooden floor, I had my hands pressed neatly onto my thighs just the way he liked it. I looked up at him flashing him an innocent _Oh whatever could happen next_ expression. Taking one last long swig of his beer eyeing me up hungrily like something he was about to ( _heres hoping_ ) eat he stretched out his long legs. 'Come' he demanded.

I crawled on my hands to between his thighs, careful to sway my hips and stretch out my back, showing off my ass before i stroked up and down his muscular legs, they really were firm underneath my hands. He took my chin in his hand and tilted it up to see him.

'Daddy’s had a rough day princess and he’s going to fuck you long and hard until he’s relaxed' _Glad to see he didn’t leave all of the winter_ _soldier behind him after that mission..._

I immediately felt the result of his words between my legs. My muscles gave a tight involuntary squeeze and I bit my lip. Already I felt a hot wetness collecting there, I was aching to be touched, _it’s been so long_. Oh it was so fun this game and he was _so_ good at it. He stroked my hair then quickly grabbed it, twisting it around his wrist pulling my head back. He leaned forward and kissed my exposed throat making me gasp with pleasure. Biting and sucking my sensitive flesh I wandered my hands over his taught thighs, feeling the long rigid length underneath the material.

I slid my palm along his manhood, feeling the heat underneath and he growled at the sensation. Leaning back again he yanked his pants free exposing his large manhood. Pulling me by my hair he kissed me roughly on the mouth, 'Service your man, princess or you won’t be cumming tonight' and pressed my head towards him. I relished the feeling of his cock in my mouth, warm and hard he guided me up and down, moaning lowly as I licked him from base to tip, massaging his heavy balls in one hand.

I’d barely begun when he let go of my hair and stood up, pulling me with him, breaking character momentarily to support me, _Well I_ was _kinda resembling a whale now_. 'What do we say?' I licked my lips, 'Thank you' but he caught me by the throat, 'Thank you Sir' I repeated and he smirked.

Without taking his eyes off mine, two of his hand slowly slid across my swollen belly and down, making its way under my dress and began to rub up and down the now dripping wet line of my folds. 'Did you miss me this week?' He asked, circling my clit and catching my hip with his hands as I buckled under the glorious sensation.

‘Y...yes s...ir...’ Was all I managed to breathe. ‘Bedroom’ he growled. He turned me then nudged me across living room.

He sat me down on the bed, so that I was leaning back on my elbows. Opening my legs he slid both hands up the outsides of my thighs then looking into my eyes with that dam cocky smile he hooked two fingers under my underwear and slowly pulled them down and off. Two fingers brushed against my wet swollen sex and he laughed darkly.

‘Happy to have me home I see’ And lifted his fingers to his mouth, tasting my juices on them, smiling. _That damn cocky, damn sexy son of a bitch._


	2. I'm Bucky Fuckin' Barnes Kid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! Bucky and Eva HATED each other when they first met...makes for an interesting confession and some mind-blowing first-time fun though doesn't it?

‘Happy to have me home I see’ And lifted his fingers to his mouth, tasting my juices on them, smiling.

_That damn cocky, damn sexy son of a bitch._

 

* * *

 

His classic over confidence made me think back to our first fuck. That’s just what it was, a cold hard fuck, we weren’t even an item at the time. 3 years ago, we'd made no secret of our dislike for each other back then, since Bucky had recovered and I had been inducted into the team. We just didn’t get on plain and simple. I hated his arrogance; that irritating swagger and stupid Brooklyn accent made my blood boil. All the agents and nurses fawned over him like a piece of meat. He'd make snarky remarks about my progress in training and would _always_ criticise my choices during missions. He was always pushing me in ways he never did with the others and it was so fucking _irritating_.

This particular mission we'd been on was a complicated situation that utilised every one of the team. We’d all been assigned our partners and this time I was paired with Bucky as our powers happened to work well together for the task in hand. _Great_. As the fight raged outside of the disused warehouse we were in, I incapacitated two of my assailants, throwing them to the floor when three men caught me from behind pinning me to the floor. Bucky arrived just in time to take them out one by one, execution style in a powerful rage. 'Stupid kid why didnt you call us for backup?!' Bucky never had a problem with ‘ _total wipeout’_ but I was like Cap, I couldn’t stomach the taking of lives, I preferred to render them unconscious. Naturally that tended to pose a lot of complications…like them coming round and attacking me unawares.

'I had em' on the ropes Barnes, I just got caught out that’s all, happens to the best of us. It won’t happen again'

'Damn right it won’t, I told Fury you weren’t ready for this, you can’t even manage a couple of hired idiots with guns' He pulled me suddenly to his chest, his arm holding me tight around my back. Resting his arm on my shoulder, passed my face and in perfect form, he pulled the trigger, taking out a final enemy lurking in the shadows behind me. _Great, that’s something else he’ll hold against me_ Silence filled the warehouse but we knew through our comms system that the team were just cleaning up the last few enemies outside. I struggled out of his grip and stared at him furious, 'And how the hell do you expect me to get any better at my damn job when all you do is take control me like that and criticise huh?' I stormed past him.

We stalked back to the quinjet each quietly wallowing in our rage for each other. _Why did I annoy him so much? Why did he constantly take out all his anger on me?_ When the whole team were finally accounted for on the aircraft, bruised but fine, the jet took off, heading back to Stark Tower. Bucky, who was still silently brooding next to me until without a word, he pulled me by the shoulder away from the communal seats and our team mates down to a small galley shut off by a sliding door. This is where we usually stored spare clothing materials. Waiting for the door to slide shut with a  hiss, he put  his hand on the wall beside my head barring me from leaving. His words came out in an angry snarl 'Why do you insist on sacrificing yourself on the part of the team? It’s like you keep _trying_ to get yourself killed, _that’s_ why I always have to take control with you!'

 _Ugh, this again_ , 'Oh calm down _Sergeant_ ' I exaggerated the title 'What do you care huh? At least if you let me get injured the way you think I want to, I’d be out of your way and you can find someone new to bully around' I shoved his chest hard, challenging him to bite back. 'Ugh forget it you’re a dick', I made to leave but his arm was preventing me.

'And you’re a stubborn idiot' he snarled, shoving my shoulder in the same fashion except he was much bigger and stronger than I was, slamming me a little too hard into the wall. I leaned in and looked at him, animalistic rage brewing in both our eyes. _Who the fuck does he think he is?_ Next, I don’t know what changed or why but he slammed my back against the wall and leaned down to crush his lips to mine. I yanked his head down to kiss me, pulling roughly at his hair. We wrestled about that store room clawing and kissing and biting one another pushing and pulling, hitting walls and shelves. Quickly, he yanked my pants down and unzipped his own mid-embrace, I was certain my lips would be bruised after this, _and the rest of me_.

Next thing he had picked me up, wrapping my bare legs around his waist and, as I clawed at his leather clad back he slid his rigid manhood into my welcoming body. With groans and curses we fucked hard and fast against that wall. He bit my neck and I cried out with the tantalising sensation of pain and pleasure. The shelves were shaking now where his sheer power and stamina forced me to to grab hold of something.

I grew wetter, more desperate and moaned harder with every one of his violent thrusts. 'This doesn’t mean I like you, I still fucking hate you' I moaned, 'You arrogant cocky asshole' I yanked at his hair. The passion and lust was pouring from both of us and I realised with a jolt of ecstasy that the distaste and tension between us all this time was just misplaced passion, pent up and finally allowed to explode fantastically in this tiny store room. 'This arrogant asshole is about to make you cum you head strong idiot, so I’d watch your fuckin' mouth if you want me to finish you off' he growled with a satisfied smirk. _Clearly we were both enjoying this emotional outburst._

I groaned as he moved me up and down with the rhythm of his thrusting. I was sore already but couldn’t bare the thought of him pulling out leaving me here unfinished just as some kind of arbitrary punishment. He was going rough and hard and it was sending me over the edge. 'Ugh, why is it _you’re_ always the one in charge'

'Cos I’m Bucky fuckin' Barnes kid get over it'

We both came loudly and fantastically as his thrusts grew erratic. He leaned his forehead against mine, we were both breathing heavily and sweating but he tenderly helped my legs back down and pulled out of me. He held my hips firmly, I think both of us knew that if we just walked away right now we’d drop to the floor. 'I’ve wanted to do that to you for a _long_ time' he smirked, turning to do his belt back up as I zipped my pants. I looked at him, a sexy picture of dishevelment. An unspoken feeling communicated through us, we both smiled shyly like teenagers who were caught doing something naughty, ( _not far off_ ) then he kissed me once more, long and hard but the anger had gone, no, this was more caring, a passionate kiss that really felt true.

As we left the store room Tony whooped and clapped.

‘That’s a 100 bucks you owe me Steve! I said they’d bang each other’s brains out before winter was over and oh what a beautiful bang it was!' He winked at us and Steve put his head in his hands.

‘Buck did you have to?’ He asked exasperated.

The rest of the team just sort of sat there smirking in our general direction. 'Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her!' Sam and Tony started chanting. I guess, teasing us mercilessly was a small price we had to pay for forcing them to hear us rutting like wild animals around the corner. We stood awkwardly together with everyone now joining in the song. Subtly Bucky touched my fingers at his side with his own.

'Ah fuck it' He smiled, Bucky grabbed me and crushed his lips to mine once more, when everyone cheered raucously he leant me back theatrically into a Hollywood style kiss. Then dragging me to the seat next to him we made out pretty comfortably for the duration of the ride home exchanging little words, just nips and kisses and smiles.

Yup that’s how our love story began, _beat that_! _Mommy how did you and_ _daddy meet? Well Timmy, mommy was almost killed cos she was too proud to ask for help so daddy ruthlessly murdered the baddies then fucked her mercilessly in a passionate rage!_

 _You gotta admit, it’s kinda_ _romantic!_


End file.
